


Voicemail

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I am here to make you sad, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationship, Implied a lot of things to be frank, What's the opposite of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: The person you have called, [Cassidy], is unavailable right now. Please try again later, or leave a message after the tone.
Relationships: Vedika | Mindful Eye / Cassidy | Flash Cut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Voicemail

_*beeeeep*_  
  
Hey, Cassie. It's me.  
  
You, er. You weren't back at my place when my shift ended, and I get it, you need some space right now. I called Jess, she said the team hadn't seen you either, a-and I get you'd need some time to work through things, alone, and I guess you're... not picking up cause you still need that space.  
  
A-and that's okay too, I mean, it's not like this is going to go away fast, and I just- I'm sorry that I didn't catch you before you left. I'm sorry that I just shut down, I should have just _talked_ to you, I should have just...  
  
Look, what you did wasn't okay, but... no, this isn't something for a phone call. I'm just worried about you. I know how you can get caught up in your own head, and I'm scared that you're going to decide everyone's against you, and I'm scared you're going to think _I'm_ against you, and I'm not. I'm really not. I need you to know that. I'm not going to take a side here. I know this is going to change a lot of things, but it doesn't need to change... us, okay?  
  
I guess I just want you to know that I'll be here whenever you're ready.  
  
I love you. I mean it. That's not changed.  
  
Stay safe, okay? I'll see you soon.  
  
_*click*_


End file.
